


Couldn't Have Changed Anything

by DigitalWitness



Series: It's Always You [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalWitness/pseuds/DigitalWitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophia turns up to mess with Merlin and try to change Arthur's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Have Changed Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Here is it. I had fun writing this, I realize that the kiss may be a bit too explicit for the youngins, so let's say they are slightly older in this one. Arthur can be 13 and Merlin can be 12 or whatever age you'd rather have them be.

It’s a Saturday night and the Pendragon Estate was holding an extravagant party. The mansion is fully decked out with elegant decorations upon satin table cloths, h'ordeuvres floating around the floor being carried by waiters dressed in traditional black and white uniforms, crystal champagne flutes decorated the mantles and hands of those on the main floor, attended by sophisticated and important people who were mingling about dressed to the nines in pressed tuxedos and designer dresses.

The evening was in celebration of _Pendragon Appliances_ finally reaching the billion dollar mark, and going global. It was a night of extreme importance and Uther had warned Arthur to behave or he would be grounded from inviting friends over for a month, and yes that included Merlin, by which Arthur promised to be on his very best behavior.

Arthur and Merlin were in the tv room on the third floor, away from the grown ups downstairs. They still had to wear suits though, in case a guest were to find them, and heaven forbid see them in their superhero jammies.

Merlin and Arthur had just settled into the fluffy black armchair (really only meant for one, but they made it work) to watch _Spider Man_ , when they were rudely shaken up by the sudden presence of bright light.

They struggled to adjust their eyes and looked behind them to see who had switched on the lights.

Sophia bounded over to them in a rather poufy and sparkly purple dress. “There you are Arthur! I was looking all over the place for you!” She flips her hair back and sits on the armrest by Arthur, looking at him and fluttering her eyelashes tremendously.

“Is there something wrong with your eyes?” asks Arthur. He scoots a little closer to Merlin and puts an arm around his waist.   

“What? No.” She immediately stops. She finally notices Merlin, and gives him a glare when Arthur isn’t looking.

“Hey Merlin! I had no idea you’d be here. I thought this party was for the rich and important only. Isn’t your mom a store clerk?”

Merlin’s face heats up. Nobody talks about his mom like that. “Actually Sophia, I’m not here because of my mom. I’m here because Arthur wanted me to be.”

“Whatever.” She rolls her eyes and checks her nails, they are perfectly manicured and match her dress. “So anyways, Arthur have you asked your dad if you can go to Disney World with me? My dad is still awaiting your answer.”

“I’ve already told you a thousand times that I don’t want to.”

“But I didn't think you were serious Artie! You must go with me. I’d hate to have all that fun without you.” She puts on her best pout glossy lips shining.

“Sorry, Sophia but my answer is still no.”

Sophia is visibly upset now. “Fine whatever. Don’t come crying to me when you change your mind. It’s not like Merlin’s mom could ever pay for a trip like that.”

Merlin’s body tightens next to Arthur’s. Arthur knows that’s what he does before he starts to get really upset. He turns to him and kisses his cheek, whispering in his ear. “You know I don’t care about that. Don’t listen to her.”

“What are you guys talking about?” She leans in, in an attempt to hear and “accidentally” falls into Arthur’s lap. She stares up at him innocently before taking up room in the chair, knocking Merlin off in the process.

Sophia quickly takes his spot on the chair and leans into Arthur’s side. Before Arthur has time to react Sophia kisses him right on the lips. He immediately pushes her off him.

“What the h-h-hell?” He knows he shouldn’t curse, but he thought this moment required it. He looks over to Merlin, who is choosing to not look at Arthur. _Surely he must have seen that this was not my fault._

He looks at Sophia, who is proudly smacking her lips and tossing her back. “Want another one?” She says lacing her voice so it sounds sugary and sweet.

He can’t stand to look at her. He points his hand toward the door. “LEAVE! LEAVE NOW!!”

She does her best to look genuinely puzzled. “Artie—“

“DON’T CALL ME ARTIE! I DON’T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER WILL!”

Sophia eyes start to bulge. “WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HIM ARTHUR?” She’s yelling and a bit hysterical. “His clothes don’t match, he’s too skinny, and his hair is always messy. Plus, he can’t even afford to go to Disney World. He’s not good at sports and he’s always tripping over his feet. Plus, he never leaves you alone. Don’t you ever get tired of him?”

Arthur’s had enough. “DON’T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! I l LOVE HIM JUST THE WAY HE IS! HE’S MY BEST FRIEND AND HE WILL ALWAYS BE WITH ME OKAY? SO YOU CAN JUST SOD OFF!”

Sophia stares at him in disbelief. “Did you just say you love him?”

“Yes I did. I’ll say it again. I. love. him.”

“But he’s so—“

Merlin stands up next to Arthur, and places a hand on his shoulder, making him calm down a bit. “I think you should leave before you say something you’ll regret.”

Sophia is beyond mad. She storms out, but not before saying, “I GUESS I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU ARTHUR PENDRAGON. YOU’D RATHER BE WITH THAT FREAK THAN WITH ME. YOUR LOSS!”

Once she’s gone Arthur crashes his lips against Merlin’s. They’ve never kissed quite like this before and Arthur wants to make Merlin know that he is the only person for him. He slides his hands through Merlin’s hair, roughing it up and then settles them down on the back of his neck. They try to make their mouths fit together each and every way they can manage and Merlin meets his lips at every turn. It’s slippery and frenzied, but they can’t stop.

Merlin places his hand on the sides of Arthur’s torso, feeling the soft give of his skin through his tuxedo, and continues to kiss Arthur silly.

They pull apart and Merlin takes Arthur's hands in his.

“Does it bother you that I’m not well dressed, too skinny, not athletic, clumsy and what else did she say… messy hair?” He points to his hair. “That might not actually be _my_ fault though.”

“Of course that doesn’t bother me. And Merlin, have you seen how handsome you look tonight. That suit is doing amazing things to your body." Merlin blushes in response. "I could say the same thing about you, you look absolutely  _fit._ "

Arthur gives him a 360 turn. "I do, don't I? And Okay, haha, so I might be the reason your hair is always messy, but I happen to think it looks pretty cute that way.”

“I can’t believe she kissed you like _that_. She has no idea what she’s missing.”

“And she’ll never find out.” Arthur smiles as he looks into Merlin’s eyes. “You’re perfect for me. Don't ever doubt that.”

Merlin face breaks into a wide grin. Then he ruffles up Arthur’s hair and says “And I suppose you’ll have to do for me.”

“Hey!”

“Just kidding. You know how much I love you, you prat.”

  


End file.
